Pushing You Away From Me
by ShiNoShinigami
Summary: Angst fic. Jak, and his thoughts about Torn, and of what he nearly did. Implied JakDark, little hints of JakTorn. Jak-hurtyness, and insanity. R&r please? Lyrics by Static-X - So.


Jak slunk into the Underground base, trying not to be noticed by Torn. He..didn't want to face him.. Not yet. He had nearly killed the older elf earlier, breaking his own promise to himself..to everyone.. He sat town heavily on one of the small beds near the entrance, shrinking into the shadows. He couldn't forget the look that Torn had given him, it was of utmost horror..

So I've betrayed self So I've betrayed you

He ran his hands over his face, every bone in his body was hurting..He had taken quite a beating on his last mission, one he suspected that the older elf had sent him on just so he wouldn't have to see him.. He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. Why did everything go wrong for him..

So what now? So what do we do?

He had no clue how to apologize to him, he had certainly tried, but he hadn't gotten far before he realized he sounded stupid..Then slunk off to another darkened corner. He groaned quietly, forgetting he was trying to remain quiet, so he wouldn't have to face the tattooed elf against hat day.. He glanced at the others desk, seeing him staring at him. He knew he had most likely pushed Torn away for good, that time.

Pushing you away Pushing you away Pushing you away Away from me

Jak sighed silently and wrenched his gaze away from the older elf, he had no right to even look at him now. He was so confused about the whole ordeal, he felt like he could curl up and die, right there.. He had been contemplating just giving himself up to Praxis, but decided he didn't want to make himself even more powerful.. That had almost been his undoing earlier that day..

So I'm, I'm confused So you're not amused

He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on them, thinking to himself. Maybe Praxis had let him escape, so he could use his Darker side at will, and do things like that..He scowled, if that was the case, how could he have been so naive, to not notice.. And still, he had no idea what to do.. He wished with all his heart that he could explain to Torn what had happened, but he doubted that it would do any good..

So I'm feeling used So what do we do?

He started slightly as a slight scrape of a chair sounded throughout the room.. As he glances up again, he saw the other elf walking out quietly.. He sighed and resumed his position, how he hated feeling like this.. It left him so helpless to do anything, and he almost certainly knew that the older elf didn't want him anywhere near him after that..

Pushing you away Pushing you away Pushing you away Away from me

Jak could feel himself becoming more and more depressed as the seconds ticked by.. Why did he feel like this, like he was dieing slowly from the inside, that he wanted to cry unshed tears that he had kept in for so long.. Why couldn't he just leave, and let Torn rest easy, knowing that he was gone.. But this was his only home.. the only place he felt safe.. He shivered slightly, he knew that he made it unsafe for everyone else..

Empty inside I'm dying, I'm crying

He closed his eyes, seeing the form of his alter ego, Dark, walk into his mind's eye. 'What do you want..' He asked him silently. All he got was a grating laugh as his darker side stared at him, smiling that twisted, amused grin he always seemed to have when Jak was feeling especially dead inside.. He always toyed with him when he was like this..

He makes me bad Betrays my head

He shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of his other self, and failing miserably. What was the thing going to do to him thistime.. He started slightly and looked up, somehow, Dark had...materialized infront of him. 'You are worth nothing to him..' He winced as the painful voice spoke inside his head, jerking away from the razor-sharp claws that trailed across his face, leaving small trails of fire as they just barely cut his skin.

Empty inside I'm dying, I'm crying

'Just kill him..' His alter murmured quietly in his ear, making him wince as Dark trailed his fangs down his own neck. He shook his head, but could feel himself starting to wonder if it would be best.. He closed his eyes again, thoughts of murder flowing, unbidden, through his head. He shuddered slightly and stood up.

He makes me bad


End file.
